


【九澤】同居十題

by SingASong329



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingASong329/pseuds/SingASong329
Summary: Lof被屏的部分，搬運一下私設平行時空，九澤住在一起三月份寫的，那時候小傢伙還在⋯
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 27





	【九澤】同居十題

1 一同外出购物

没有工作的日子，两人穿着同款T出门乱晃顺便购物。生活用品快用完了，一人拎一大袋，空着的手各拿一杯饮料吸得嘬嘬响。

饮完再往垃圾桶丢一个抛物线。

“锋泽，客厅北面的墙有点空，不如再买点装饰物吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“那我们再去那边逛一下！”  
“公仔除外。”  
“ummm……”

走到mall前，陈零九又打起了歪脑筋。  
邱锋泽拖着购物袋扭头要走，陈零九捉住他的手左摇右晃眨眼睛。

邱锋泽鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

一番软磨硬泡后，邱锋泽作出让步。  
“老规矩。”

5000块以下的公仔，对标洗碗一星期。

成交。

于是，陈零九捧着新款公仔左看右看，邱锋泽两只手一边一个袋，无奈后面跟。  
陈零九回过身，公仔夹在臂弯，从邱锋泽手里拿过一只袋。

“嘻嘻。”咧开一个幼稚的笑。

空出的手轻轻握在一起。  
十指紧扣，往家走。

2 一方的起床气

没有搬家之前，邱锋泽以为自己已经是日夜不分的超级宅男了。  
和陈零九住一起之后，才发现这世界当真人外有人。

“陈零九！你给我起来！！”这是台北某栋居民楼里日常回荡的，来自邱锋泽的咆哮。

“……嗯，起了起了。”有时陈零九会拿被子蒙住头，掩耳盗铃般嘟囔一句。

偶尔也会选择凶一下。

“今天又没工作！睡到下午犯法吗！！”陈零九义正言辞吼回去。

邱锋泽骂骂咧咧爬到陈零九的床上，开始两人的被子拉锯战。

一如既往的，邱先生由于体力不支被陈先生压在了身下。

蒙上被子，一顿挠痒兼吃豆腐，在邱先生的连连求饶下，陈先生终于停手。

被窝里钻出两颗乱七八糟喘着气的脑袋。

两人脸贴脸，眼对眼。

“你做早餐没。”  
“没。”  
“我饿了。”  
“我也饿。”  
“那石头剪刀布，输的做。”  
“……不如，叫外卖？”  
“也行。”

美好的一天才刚刚开始。

3 做饭

初到台北的几年，邱锋泽是个人尽皆知的工作狂。除了满满的通告就是窝在工作室写歌做歌。

也不是有多么拼命三郎。邱锋泽自己知道。

只是不喜欢每日收工回家迎接他的冷锅冷灶。

所以有了室友（？）之后，厨房成了家里邱锋泽第二喜欢的地方，哪怕炸厨房也是常有的事。

但室友对煮饭的兴致似乎并不高。

每次让室友切茄子或者胡萝卜的时候，室友的脑袋上总会出现一串十字路口。  
虽然他也会乖乖切好。

陈零九也做饭的。

在他提早收工，而邱锋泽还没回家的时候，做一餐抓耳挠腮的，样貌极其不精致的，锅碗瓢盆乱七八糟的，但口味还不错的饭。

他打开门，邱锋泽从身后的夜色踏进属于他们两人的光亮，面带疲倦，却笑了起来。

陈零九想，锋泽心情不错。  
厨房的那一片狼藉，希望不会被骂。

4 浏览过去的相片

他们的合照有很多。

1%寄存在社交软体上，剩下的留在电脑和各自的记忆里。

邱锋泽的电脑当机过一次后，虽然最终修好，但他还是觉得要把重要的东西做一个备份。

于是某天陈零九回家的时候，就看见桌上铺着满满的照片。

不同背景的，不同衣服的，不同造型的，但大多都是两个脑袋瓜，两只剪刀手，一黑一白，一前一后。

凑在一起一张张看过去。

这是哪场表演，这是哪次录影，这是哪首歌，这是哪趟出行。

满满的记忆，记忆里都是相同的人。  
而那个人，现在，此刻，还在身边。

“你很老派欸。每次都是剪刀手。”  
“你还不是一样。”  
“不然现在来拍个别的。”  
“好啊。”

举着手机磨蹭半天。

“……”  
“……”

“耶！”

5 别样的散步

邱锋泽在工作上总是有自己的坚持。  
比如写歌一定要去工作室，在家坚决不行。

陈零九其实是有点不爽的。好像自己有点碍事似的。

邱锋泽说：“那你跟我一起去吧。”

陈零九说：“不要。”

邱锋泽说：“暐弘也在呢，一起去吧，一块讨论。”

陈零九说：“不要不要不要。”  
我去看暐弘干嘛？

邱锋泽出门的时候，陈零九抱着吉他拨拨弹弹。  
邱锋泽出门两小时后，陈零九抱着猫咪拨拨弹弹。

傍晚的时候外面飘起了雨。

陈零九跳起来，理直气壮抓了伞出门。

于是，邱锋泽走出工作室大楼的时候，就看见一个踩着拖鞋邋里邋遢的家伙蹲在墙角滑手机。  
委委屈屈的。

邱锋泽戳戳他，觉得有点想笑：“不是说不来嘛？”

“又不是来找你！我……我饭后散步，正好晃到这。”

“好~那走吧，回家。”  
“你晚上想吃什么？”

“嗯……红烧鸡翅~”

雨滴滴答答落着。

一把伞，两个人，挤在一块。  
说说笑笑，牵着手。

6 大扫除

家里乱到毛孩们可以随意躲猫猫且躲了就出不来的程度，两人终于决定来一个彻彻底底的大扫除。

“抬脚。”

“你到那边去啦。”

“挡到我了，让开让开。”

邱锋泽嫌陈零九碍事，陈零九觉得邱锋泽龟毛。  
相看两不顺眼。

“你负责房间和工作间，我负责客厅和厨房。”

“CALL!”

陈零九站在房间门口，看着哩哩啦啦的东西——衣物吊牌、纸巾、包装盒、空罐子、不明物体的零件等等散落在四处，不知如何下脚。于是找来垃圾袋，把桌子、柜子、飘窗、角落，凡是置物之处所能看见的零碎一起扒拉扒拉，统统归进垃圾袋。

清爽多了。

再找来扫帚拖把一阵行云流水地操作。

完美。

另一边的邱锋泽也不甘示弱。

吸尘器+抹布换一个亮晶晶的客厅。

圆满完成打扫任务的两人还特意夕阳佐酒，煞有其事地庆祝了一番。

当然，两个迷糊蛋分工合作的结果就是来啊，互相伤害啊。

“我达尔的脚呢！？”

“我的喉糖呢？！”

“脚会掉的啊！你吸的时候为什么都不看一下地上！”

“喉糖就剩三包了！还没拆封你就全给我扔了？？”

于是月亮换班夕阳的时候，两人趁着银辉打了一架。

至于为什么打着打着就打到床上去了，可能只有当事人知道了。

7 相隔两地的电话

除夕前一天，陈零九和一帮好友聚餐。

次日就要各自奔赴老家的年轻人们推杯换盏，放肆欢笑。  
一年来的辛酸和委屈堙没在舞台影棚的灯光璀璨下。  
此时当作调侃，就算不禁鼻酸也可以轻易带过。

平时不喝酒的陈零九也趁兴饮了些许。  
局散的时候，一个人慢悠悠走着回家路。

酒精没有上头，但他还是觉得整个人轻飘飘的，很放松，很愉悦。  
如果此时此刻那个人也在身边，就更好了。

掏出手机给几日前就已经飞回新加坡的那人打了视讯。

一秒接通，一张白白嫩嫩的脸出现在眼前。  
陈零九看着就笑了。

“嗯？你们刚结束吗？”邱锋泽看看镜头，又看看旁边的电脑。

“是啊。我准备走回家。”陈零九看看邱锋泽。

“冷不冷呀，你有没有穿暖点。”  
“暖着呢。你在干嘛？”  
“看拳击比赛。”  
“那你继续看吧。别挂就行。”  
“嗯？”  
“我看看你。”

邱锋泽嘿嘿笑出声，把手机又拿近了些。  
一边看拳击，一边陪异地室友走路回家，也是一件很浪漫的事。

“明年我们一起过年吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“去新加坡。”  
“那后年去高雄。”  
“好。”

8 奇怪姿势的吻

是要早起去录娱百的日子。

已经吹完头发的邱锋泽坐在桌子前配戴饰品，镜子里映射出一个窝在床上的陈零九。

顶着翘向四面八方的头发，眼神呆滞，一脸迷茫。

“你快点啦，要来不及了。你衣服想好穿什么没？记得待会儿胡子再刮一遍啊。”邱锋泽碎碎念。

“喔。”陈零九呆呆应。

“你穿什么，我跟你穿一个色系的。”陈零九卷着被子爬到床边，戳邱锋泽的腰窝玩。

“你不要闹我！”邱锋泽扭来扭去躲他，顺便往那颗毛绒脑袋上给了一巴。

“你看！就说你很幼稚！烦内。”戒指被陈零九闹掉了，咕噜咕噜一路滚到床底。

邱锋泽趴到地上，钻进床肚捡戒指。

陈零九摊摊手，挺直腰板作无辜状。

“啊，还差一点！”  
“yes！拿到了！”

邱锋泽钻出半个身子，捏着戒指举到陈零九面前，头上还黏了尘絮，“拿到了！”  
笑得像个小孩。

陈零九俯身凑上去，一声响亮的“啵”。

意料之中看着两只耳朵瞬间变红，他捧起邱锋泽的脸，重新覆上细细柔柔的吻。

在对方的唇上来回蹭，闭上眼睛，让触觉放到最大。温热的呼吸在唇齿间起舞，他轻轻含住他的唇，是平静且心安的幸福感。

陈零九想，爱情不过是终将趋于平淡的两性关系，一个个人来了又走，一段段路进进退提。

可邱锋泽，是要和他牵绊生生世世的同行人。

“还是同事！”邱锋泽提醒他，“所以陈零九先生，麻烦你快点！迟到扣你钱哦！”

“Yes, sir!”

9 庆祝某个纪念日

录影结束的时候大家边收拾边讨论要去哪里约一波。

七嘴八舌间，陈零九挪到邱锋泽旁边，抓抓头扯扯衣服。

“你干嘛啊？”奇奇怪怪的。

“……你没有觉得今天衣服哪里跟平时不一样吗？”支支吾吾的。

“什么啦？”

邱锋泽把自己浑身上下摸了个遍，从裤兜里翻出来一只用纸巾包着的吉他拨片，手工穿了孔。  
上面刻着【澤】。

“嗯……银链在家，你要觉得还不错可以当项链戴。”陈零九摸着脖子搓啊搓。

小赖凑过来，挡住脸吐槽：“oh my god！眼睛要瞎了啦！”  
“陈零九！你在拍电视吗！不要告诉我你那边还有一个【九】！”

陈零九冷哼一声，岔开话题：“晚上去哪啦，快点快点。赶紧决定啦。”

众人重新聚在一起，叽叽喳喳讨论开来。

邱锋泽笑眯眯望着陈零九，好一会儿，陈零九把藏在衣服里的项链拿了出来。

一模一样的拨片，上面刻着【龍】。

你在镜头前，可以是坚强的，帅气的，可爱的，成功的，众人瞩目的邱锋泽。  
你在我这里，就只是那个平凡的，纯粹的，也是独一无二的邱殷龙。

两人相视一笑。

所以今天是什么纪念日呢。  
每一天都是纪念日不是吗。

10 关于告别

橘子离开的时候是深夜。

陈零九在外地工作。邱锋泽关了灯窝在沙发上抱着电脑看电影。

死生别离，喑哑抽泣。  
暗色的空气里荧幕闪烁，剧情里的人生沿着光影转换扑面而来，周遭的一切都趋于黯淡。

先是几声“喵…喵…”，再然后是角落里发着光的两颗眼睛。  
是半半。

邱锋泽走过去。  
橘子安静地躺在半半身边，乖巧地一如往常。

“橘子。”  
邱锋泽小心翼翼地喊它，他害怕吵醒它，他又害怕它不应他。

它的眼睛依然合着，毛发不再有光泽。  
它不理他。  
它几乎和黑夜融为一体了。

邱锋泽啪得一下把家里所有灯都打开。

天亮了橘子，我们起床好不好。

还是第一时间给陈零九去了电话，他是它最亲的人，他有权，也必须知道。

陈零九回家后，他们一起带橘子去宠物医院。

路上陈零九一直没说话，但他沉重的呼吸和起伏的身体都在倾诉，在呐喊。  
他很痛。  
却无能为力。

邱锋泽也不说话，陪他办理所有手续。

等待小瓷罐的时候，陈零九久久望着殡葬室，嘴里喃喃自语。

他在嘱咐他的孩子，来世也要记得回家的路。

说着说着，就落下泪来。

这是一个流行离开的世界，他们总是被迫学着道别。

邱锋泽走到陈零九身边，环着他，紧紧握住他的双手。  
他好希望这样就可以安抚他的颤抖，分担他的难过。

一切东西在生命面前都变得微不足道。

邱锋泽第一次虔诚地与神明对话。

我祈求上帝，让我一直陪在他身边。  
不要让他再有这种无力的悲伤。  
不要让他同我道别。  
永远永远。

-END-


End file.
